Dravier LS (Lego Spiker)
Type: Attack *System: HLS *Piece Count: 36 Bit Beast (BB): Dravier Lego Spiker Dravier Lego Spiker is a living stone bird. Its eyes are green. Its wings are a lighter grey than the rest of him. Its talons are white. Its special move is," Final Spiker" in which Dravier flaps his wings and a ton of its stone feathers fly out and attack the enemy. Bit Protector (BP): Dravier Emblem *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This is one of the first models. It has a loose clutch, but it can still be spun fast. Attack Ring (AR): Wing Spiker *Piece Count: 22 *Layers: 3 This is a unique AR. It has striking resemblence to Draxer LS's Wing Upper. However there are several vast differences in these ARs. In Right Spin there is some smash attack. Also the wings cause this lego bey to be aero-dynamic. In some ways the Wing Crusher was designed to outclass the Wing Upper. An interesting feature of the Wing Spiker is there are four left facing teeth. Two of them can be adjusted or rotated up to about 135 degrees from the original spot. This allowing double side spike attacks in either spin direction. These teeth can create tremendous attack power. When rotated these teeth give Wing Spiker a very wide range almost always making contact. However a disadvantage is that these teeth cause tons of recoil. A disadvantage to the opposite sided facing teeth is they can cause crash outs. Generally speaking however Wing Spiker can be used for smash attack in left spin, and its best use is it's aero-dynamics in right spin. Use in Attack Combo: While rotated the teeth in Wing Spiker can be used for a great attack combo. *AR: Wing Spiker (Dravier LS) *WD: Wide Balance (Hyperion LSUV) *RC: Gear Change Core (Dreezo LS) *Spin Direction: Right Use in Endurance Combo: While spinning right, wings and teeth can create low air resistence wich allows the lego bey to spin longer. This ability can be used in the Endurance Combo: *AR: Wing Spiker (Dravier LS) *WD: Wide Heavy (Dravier LS) *RC: Free-Spin Bearing Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: right Weight Disk (WD): Wide Heavy *Piece Count: 12 *Layers: 2 The Wide Heavy WD is the heaviest WD ever released. Though it weighs not much more than the Wide Balance the extra weight can create more endurance. It can also weigh down defense types to lessen recoil. Use in Defense Combo: The added weight can be used to weigh down defense types. This ability can be used in the Defense Combo: *AR: Round Crusher (Zeiser LS) *WD: Wide Heavy (Dravier LS) *RC: Free Spin Flat Core (Phase Flagon LS) *Spin Direction: Left Running Core (RC): Wax Flat Core *Piece Count: 4 *Layers (Height): 6 This is defenitelyone of the most interesting RCs ever created. It consists of the same kind of ring used for the Manual Change Core. The only difference is that the entire top is covered in wax. This creates lots of firction and gripping power. Although the large gripping power, the attack power isn't very high. It doesn't move around agressively unless launcher extremely fast which then it is difficult to control. Spin at an average speed it moves in a balanced pattern around the stadium. Though it's an interesting part, however this doesn't balance out the flaws in this core. It has been outslassed by several attack type core pre-ceding it and succeeding it. Use in Balance Combo: If better parts such as the FreeSpin Flat Core are not available the balanced movement can be used in the balance combo: *AR: Wide Upper (Ezidian LS) *WD: 6 Wide (Flazelok LS) *RC: Wax Flat Core (Dravier LS) Image Gallery: Dravier LS.jpg|Dravier LS Top View Dravier LS Side.JPG|Dravier LS Side View Dravier LS Bottom.JPG|Dravier LS Bottom View Wide Heavy Top.JPG|Wide Heavy Top View Wide Heavy Bottom.JPG|Wide Heavy Bottom View Wax Flat Core.JPG|Wax Flat Core Wing Spiker Top.JPG|Wing Spiker Top View Wing Spiker Bottom.JPG|Wing Spiker Bottom View Dravier Emblem.JPG|Dravier Emblem Top View Dravier Emblem Bottom.JPG|Dravier Emblem Bottom View Overall: Though the recoil due to attack teeth, the wings can be great for endurance. Dravier LS can be used for defense and attack purposes. Though some disadvantages all the parts of this lego bey can be used in a decent combo. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Attack Type